Welcome to the Hotel Reichenbach
by Adagia742
Summary: Quand le pire des orages s'abat sur l'Angleterre, John Watson est obligé de s'abriter à l'Hotel Reichenbach. Là, il croisera d'étranges personnages, dont un séduisant fantôme qui le met en garde : il semblerait que cet hôtel ne soit pas comme les autres... Petit AU d'Halloween ! Inspiré par "Hotel California" d'Eagles et l'image d'archiaat utilisée. (Johnlock)
1. Chapter 1

Il faisait un temps de chien. Ca faisait très longtemps que John Watson n'avait pas vu une averse pareille. Après avoir monté le chauffage pour faire disparaître une buée crasseuse de la vitre, il regarda l'heure affichée sur la radio : 00:32. Les essuie-glaces battaient à un rythme de métronome, soporifique, et John chercha une station passant de la musique potable, histoire de ne pas s'endormir. Mais il ne trouva que les infos :

« Une tempête imprévue s'est abattu dans le centre de l'Angleterre. Les météorologistes conseillent aux habitants de la région de Birmingham de ne pas sortir ce soir. Si vous êtes actuellement hors de votre domicile, il vous serait préférable de rentrer chez vous ou de vous trouver un abri au plus…

- Rah, quelle merde. »

D'un geste agacé, John se ravisa et éteint la radio. Il rentrait tout juste d'une conférence de médecins de guerre, comme lui, qui avaient éveillé en lui quelques mauvais souvenirs, et la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de devoir passer la nuit dans un motel minable. Ses nerfs étaient déjà assez à bout comme ça, et il ne désirait qu'une chose : une bonne tasse de thé devant une série stupide, et vite fait bien fait, se coucher dans son lit douillet.

Il s'étonnait pourtant d'être tant à fleur de peau. Malgré la conférence et le mauvais temps, ce n'était pas son genre de s'énerver pour rien. Il n'était pas routinier et aimait souvent être surpris par ce genre d'évènement. Pourtant, là, un drôle de sentiment oppressait sa poitrine, mélange d'inquiétude et d'excitation. Puis, il vu la date sur le tableau de bord et eu un rire cynique.

« Le 31 octobre. Vraiment, John ? Tu ressens la présence des mauvais esprits, c'est ça ? »

Il haussa les épaules. Au loin, la lumière d'un néon rouge brillait : l'«Hôtel Reichenbach» affichait des chambres libres et un service 24h/24. Après avoir hésité encore un instant, John sentit ses roues mal assurées fendre la route trempée, et se décida à prendre la sortie qui menait à l'hôtel. Entre chaque mouvement d'essuie-glace, le soldat lisait le nom brillant et le regardait fondre sous l'eau avant de réapparaître, insistant et calme comme un battement de cœur.

En sortant de sa voiture, il remonta le col de sa veste et se précipita à l'intérieur. Une vieille dame à l'air aimable notait quelque chose derrière son poste d'accueil, et se leva en souriant quand elle vu John entrer.

« Mon pauvre ami, vous avez à peine marché depuis le parking et vous voilà déjà trempé. Vous voulez peut-être une tasse de thé ?

- Oh, j'en prendrai une très volontiers dans ma chambre, madame, répondit John ravi de cette proposition.

- Je suis Mrs Hudson, propriétaire de l'Hôtel Reichenbach. Vous voulez rester ici seulement ce soir, je suppose ?

- Oui, merci. Je repars à Londres dès demain matin, quand cet orage sera passé.

- J'imagine bien ! Londres, comme ça me manque… Enfin, vous n'êtes pas là pour écouter divaguer une vieille femme ! »

Elle eu un petit sourire à peine triste, qui fit remarquer à John la pâleur de sa peau. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire une quelconque remarque, elle continua :

« Vous pouvez payer demain au moment de votre départ, mais je vous prie de noter votre nom sur le registre avant que je vous donne une chambre.

- Bien sûr. »

John avança le stylo, puis hésita.

« Excusez-moi… Il n'y a aucun autre nom marqué ici. Suis-je votre seul client ?

- Pour ce soir, oui, en effet.

- Personne d'autre que moi n'est venu s'abriter ici ?

- Personne, non. Enfin, pour l'instant. L'orage vient tout juste de devenir sérieux. Ne vous en faites pas, vous n'avez rien à craindre. Nous ne sommes pas seuls ici : ma nièce Molly travaille avec moi, elle vous fera le petit déjeuner demain. Le garçon d'étage, Lestrade, et l'agent d'entretien Donovan dorment également ici. »

Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil en disant :

« Ce n'est pas du Hitchcock, je jure de ne pas vous poignarder dans votre douche. »

Ils rirent ensemble, elle honnêtement amusée et lui un peu gêné d'avoir soupçonné un instant cette petite vieille de lui vouloir du mal.

« Chambre 221b. Bonne nuit ! »

John la remercia d'un signe de tête et arpenta le couloir. C'était un tunnel étroit et gris, et on entendait la pluie tambouriner contre une vitre tout au bout. La lumière glauque d'une pleine lune jaune en sortait, et éclairait les numéros des chambres, lançait des ombres au hasard comme un être doué de volonté. Le soldat fût parcouru d'un long frisson et se précipita vers sa porte, dont les chiffres « 221b » scintillaient en un sourire carnassier. Il expira lentement au moment de tourner la clé dans la serrure, se disant combien c'était étrange d'avoir survécu à la guerre et à la mort, mais de craindre un rayon de lune.

Sa chambre, contrairement à l'extérieur, était très charmante. Les murs étaient tapissés d'un motif noir de fleurs semblables aux lys sur un fond blanc. Deux fauteuils, étrangement dépareillés, étaient installés devant un petit poste de télévision. La salle de bain était propre et clair, et le lit confortable, si bien que quand on vint frapper à sa porte, John Watson ne sursauta même pas, complètement rassuré. Mrs Hudson elle-même vint lui porter sa tasse d'Earl Grey et il la remercia chaudement. Il l'écouta parler de tout et n'importe quoi cinq minutes, somnolant en sirotant son thé, puis lui dit qu'il allait se coucher, et elle le quitta en précisant : petit déjeuner à huit heures avec Molly. Il se déshabilla et alla se coucher en remettant sa douche au lendemain matin, trop épuisé pour prendre d'avantage son temps.

Il entendait encore le bruit de la pluie contre ses stores. Elle tapait moins fort contre cette façade-là de l'hôtel, et n'était plus qu'une douce rengaine berçante. Le tonnerre ronronnant au loin n'était pas plus inquiétant, et comme il était déjà plongé dans un demi-sommeil, John n'y crut pas quand il entendit une voix sortir d'outre-tombe :

« Sais-tu pourquoi tu as peur de l'ombre ? »

Il se redressa sur son lit brusquement, persuadé d'avoir rêvé mais toujours tremblant, en entendant ces mots. C'était sûrement l'annonciation d'un rêve, c'était forcé. Il avait imaginé cette voix caverneuse, et son imagination avait prit le dessus sur sa pensée dans ce moment entre l'éveil et le sommeil. Pourtant, il ne pût s'empêcher de demander à voix haute :

« Qui est là ?

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

John allait hurler, mais il était trop tétanisé pour réagir clairement. Il sentit qu'on lui avait parlé au creux de l'oreille de manière très douce, et en même temps, avec une autorité qui imposait la terreur. Un souffle froid envahi tout son dos, suggérant que la créature qui lui avait adressé la parole était juste là, collée contre lui.

« Je… J'ai peur de l'ombre… Parce que j'ai peur de ne pas y voir ?

- Exactement, » répondit son compagnon de chambre.

John sentit le froid passer sous ses bras puis contre sa poitrine, et dans la minuscule lueur que permettait l'entrebâillement d'un volet, il aperçu la blancheur immaculée d'un bras sur son torse et trembla.

« Plus que d'une mort imminente, continua l'ombre, plus qu'un danger évident et incommensurable, les humains ont peur de ce qu'ils ne peuvent ni prévoir, ni comprendre. Ils ont peur de la perte du contrôle, de l'inconnu, de l'étranger. De moi. »

Après cette phrase, John, pour une raison inconnue de lui-même, se détendit. Peut-être était-ce l'intonation du fantôme qui le rassura. Il avait semblé un peu triste, un peu timide, soudain, sur la fin de sa phrase. Puis le soldat sentait la tête gelée de l'ombre se blottir dans son cou, et ses lèvres de glace sur sa nuque.

« Qui es-tu ? osa-t-il enfin demander.

- Je suis l'habitant éternel de cette chambre. Je n'ai parlé à personne depuis ce qui me semble des millénaires, et puis tu es venu. »

John soupira de soulagement. Cet être surnaturel ne lui voulait aucun mal, il cherchait juste de la compagnie.

« Es-tu un genre de fantôme ? Un esprit frappeur ?

- En quelques sortes. Je crois bien être mort ici, il y a très longtemps. Je ne m'en souviens plus.

- Et tu as un nom ?

- Sherlock. »

Le prénom le fit sourire. C'était un drôle de joli nom, quelque chose d'ancien et sorti de nulle part, un nom de conte.

« Je suis John.

- Je sais. John Watson, médecin militaire, tout juste rentré d'Afghanistan.

- Comment sais-tu ?

- Ne me demande pas, je ne saurais pas l'expliquer. »

Il aurait dut être mort de peur, il aurait dut hurler et tenter de s'échapper, il le savait. Mais John n'en avait nullement envie, il ne craignait pas son fantôme, il aimait même sa compagnie. Personne, vivant ou mort, personne avant cet être-là ne lui avait semblé si doux. Et peut-être était-ce son côté aventurier de pacotille, mais le soldat voulait se soumettre à l'étrange et à ses peurs, il voulait aller le plus loin possible dans cette étreinte étrange.

John soudain se souvint qu'il avait un interrupteur à côté de son lit. Il lui suffisait de tendre la main pour éclairer la chambre, et il se demanda si c'était une bonne idée. Au creux des bras froids de son fantôme, il eut soudain peur que ce moment ne s'arrête.

« Sherlock, dit-il avec hésitation. J'aimerais te voir.

- Non.

- Si j'appuie sur cet interrupteur, je te verrai. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi le faire.

- Si tu appuies sur cet interrupteur, je m'en vais.

- Tu es bien susceptible. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que je ne rêve pas ?

- Rien. Pourquoi ? Tu voudrais avoir rêvé ?

- Non, au contraire. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de te voir. Pour être sûr… »

Alors qu'il tendait son bras, John sentit une pression fraîche sur son poignet l'arrêter.

« Demain soir, dit Sherlock, tu seras encore ici. L'orage ne se sera pas arrêté, et tu ne pourras pas rentrer à Londres. Tu pourras alors vérifier si tu as rêvé ou non.

- L'orage ne se sera pas fini ? Mais c'est le déluge ! Ce n'est pas possible, il faut que je rentre… »

John éclaira alors la pièce et se retourna pour voir le visage de son interlocuteur. Mais rien. La fraicheur qui l'avait entouré pendant de longues minutes avait disparue. Seuls les draps étaient restés froissés derrière lui, vagues témoins d'une ancienne présence. Après avoir réfléchi quelques minutes et essayé de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, John éteignit à nouveau la lumière et attendit. Pendant près d'une heure, rien ne se passa, et le jeune médecin finit par s'endormir.


	2. Chapter 2

John se leva de lui-même à 8:15. Il resta deux minutes assit dans son lit, se remémorant les évènements de la veille un à un, ainsi que toutes les sensations, de la terreur profonde à une intimité confortable trouvée avec Sherlock. Il ouvrit les stores de sa chambre et regarda dehors : le ciel était aussi couvert que la veille, juste d'avantage gris que noir. Le soleil trouvait à peine la place d'éclairer l'autoroute où personne ne passait, quelques mètres plus loin, et la pluie était comme un rideau tombant sur l'univers entier. Le jeune soldat ferma la fenêtre, l'air toujours songeur, repensant aux paroles de l'esprit de la veille. Il espérait malgré tout pouvoir rentrer chez lui dans la journée. Dans sa douche, il regarda les gouttes tomber de sa tête à ses pieds et se frotta le visage vivement. Il était peut-être encore temps de se convaincre que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve.

En arrivant dans la salle à manger, John trouva une longue table de cantine blanche à laquelle étaient installés trois personnes et cinq couverts. Mrs Hudson était entouré d'un groom bien habillé aux cheveux gris et à l'air mal éveillé, et d'une jeune femme métisse aux cheveux noirs très bouclés qui piquait du nez dans son café. Il entendit quelqu'un s'affairer dans la cuisine, et supposa par ce que lui avait dit la propriétaire la veille qu'il s'agissait de sa nièce Molly.

« Pas de chance, lui dit Mrs Hudson en le voyant entrer. Il semble qu'il vous faut attendre encore un peu avant de rentrer à Londres.

- En effet, dit John dans un soupir. J'espère que ça ne durera plus longtemps. Rien n'a été inondé ?

- Pas pour le moment, répondit le groom. Mais on a un bon système d'évacuation et le bâtiment est tout-à-fait imperméable. On a de la chance, ça ne durera pas. »

L'homme tendit la main en signe de bienvenue à John.

« Greg Lestrade, garçon d'étage.

- Enchanté, Greg. »

Ils se sourirent jusqu'à ce que Greg remarque quelque chose sur la joue de John. Il sembla se crisper en déclarant :

« Vous vous êtes coupé en vous rasant.

- Ah oui… répondit John après avoir passé sa main sur sa joue et récolté une goutte de sang. J'irai me désinfecté juste après le repas. Mais vous, ça ne va pas ?»

Les pupilles du groom s'étaient dilatées et sa mâchoire très nettement contractée, mais il a tout de même trouvé la force de sourire nerveusement en répondant : « Ce n'est rien, une légère nausée. » avant de fixer la fenêtre de l'autre côté de la salle. John fronça les sourcils et alla s'asseoir à côté de la dernière habitante, qui se présenta elle aussi.

« Sally Donovan, dit-elle en hochant vaguement la tête.

- Enchanté, répondit poliment John. Vous êtes la femme de ménage ? »

L'appellation ne sembla pas plaire à Sally, qui répondit aigrement :

« Je préfère le terme « technicienne de surface », ou « agent d'entretien », si ça ne vous ennuie pas.

- Oh ! Pardon, bien sûr… »

John ne sembla pas prendre ses excuses très au sérieux et Donovan le vit bien. Quand Mrs Hudson proposa du café à John et qu'il lui tendit sa tasse, étrangement, l'anse ne tint pas et se brisa d'un coup net, ce qui brûla la main du médecin militaire. John cria et tourna la tête vers sa voisine, incrédule : il était persuadé de l'avoir entendu murmurer un mot inconnu au moment de l'incident, et elle lui souriait d'un air narquois.

« Mille excuses ! dit Mrs Hudson, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Je vais chercher des serviettes en cuisine. Vous voulez vous rafraîchir les mains ?

- Volontiers, oui, répondit-il avec hésitation. Je vous suis. »

Il continua de regarder Donovan par-dessus son épaule en emboitant le pas de sa logeuse. La femme le foudroyait d'un regard malsain qui voulait dire : « Ne me défie plus. »

Molly était jeune, brune, les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval. Dès qu'elle le vu entrer, elle s'occupa de lui comme sa tante lui demandait de le faire. Très aimable, elle lui proposa de la pommade quand il rinça ses mains, mais il refusa poliment. Avec elle, il se sentait étrangement plus en sécurité que dans la salle à manger, alors il resta là pendant qu'elle préparait le porridge.

« Vous avez hérité de l'amabilité de votre tante, lui dit-elle en souriant. Vous voulez peut-être que je vous aide pour la cuisine ?

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, merci, répondit-elle. Par contre, si vous pouviez sortir le lapin de sa cage, ça m'aiderait : mes mains sont pleines de farine, je viens d'enfourner le pain pour ce midi. »

John tourna la tête vers le coin de la salle qu'elle lui indiquait : une petite cage y était posée. Il l'ouvrit et y plongea ses mains pour en sortir une petite boule de poils blanche tout bonnement adorable, qui lui grignotait gentiment le pouce.

« Qu'il est mignon ! dit-il. C'est la mascotte ici ?

- Tout-à-fait ! Je vous présente Bluebell. Bluebell, c'est monsieur Watson. »

Sur ces mots, le lapin couina et s'échappa des mains de John. Il voulu lui courir après mais Molly l'en empêcha.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est bien s'il se dégourdit les pattes.

- Mais les autres clients ne vont-ils pas se plaindre ?

- Vous êtes seul aujourd'hui. »

John frissonna. Il se rappela de la prédiction de Sherlock la veille et commença à s'inquiéter franchement : comment se faisait-il que par cette tempête, il fût le seul client ici ? Et ses drôles d'hôtes, qu'avaient-ils à lui cacher ?

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? demanda-t-il enfin.

- Je ne sais pas. Notre hôtel est un peu isolé, vous savez. On n'a pas beaucoup de clients en règle générale. C'est juste un coup de malchance. »

Molly lui jeta un coup d'œil et vu son regard se transformer. John était soupçonneux et sur la défensive, alors elle changea de sujet :

« Vous aimez lire ?

- Oui, beaucoup. Je lis à longueur de temps, mais là, je n'ai rien emporté. C'est dommage.

- Vous connaissez Théophile Gautier ? C'est un auteur français. Je l'aime beaucoup.

- Non, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Vous me prêteriez un de ses livres ? »

Molly, arborant un sourire enchanté, s'écarta un instant de sa cuisine pour disparaître dans la remise. Elle revint très vite avec un vieux livre à la reliure violette entre les mains, et le lui tendit.

« « Spirite », déclara-t-elle. L'histoire d'une morte amoureuse. J'espère que ça vous plaira. »

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta la salle d'un pas leste, laissant un John très perturbé derrière elle. Une morte amoureuse, hein ? Voilà une drôle de coïncidence.

* * *

John resta dans sa chambre toute la matinée, dévorant Théophile Gautier. C'était en effet un très, très joli bouquin. L'histoire d'un homme promis à une veuve, et qui ne lui dit pas non, tout en étant lassé de sa vie mondaine et aspirant secrètement à autre chose. Une présence troublante semble l'entourer depuis le début du livre, mais il n'arrive pas à dire de quoi il s'agit. Puis il entre en contact avec une magnifique jeune fille, disant l'avoir aimé toute sa vie terrestre sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Leur amour entre deux mondes continue jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt lui-même, et ils se rejoignent dans l'au-delà, heureux pour toujours.

Une grande mélancolie envahit le soldat alors qu'il refermait le livre. C'est ce moment que choisi la voix nocturne de la veille pour réapparaître.

« Tu as aimé ? » demande Sherlock.

John se leva, surpris, et se retourna dans tous les sens. Cette fois, la chambre était éclairée par le faible soleil de midi sous les nuages, et il y voyait. Mais il sembla alors que Sherlock n'ait pas pour autant décidé d'être visible à ses yeux. Croisant ses bras sur son torse, un peu déçu, il lui répondit :

« Oui, beaucoup. Les personnages sont touchants, et l'ambiance presque trop mystique est malgré tout convaincante. Tu l'as lu ?

- Il y a très longtemps. »

Il se rassit, décidé d'en apprendre plus sur son nouvel ami. Après une inspiration, il se décida à poser les questions qui le démangaient :

« Quand as-tu vécu ? Tu t'en rappelles ?

- Pas vraiment, répond le fantôme. Je crois, à la fin du XIXe siècle. A Londres.

- Mais tu es mort ici ?

- Ca oui, je le sais. Je suis mort dans cette chambre, je ne sais plus comment. Je sais juste que je dormais, et que je ne me suis plus jamais éveillé. »

C'était maigre comme histoire, et pourtant si triste. Sherlock avait l'air perdu et las, comme s'il avait perdu tout espoir. « J'imagine que quand on est mort, se dit John, on ne doit plus avoir grand-chose à espérer. »

« Tu as déjà parlé à quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? continua-t-il.

- J'aime bien Mrs Hudson. Et Molly. Surtout Molly. Lestrade n'est pas commode, mais ça va. C'est surtout Donovan que je déteste. Chaque fois qu'elle vient faire le ménage ici, elle me dérange, elle m'insulte pour m'obliger à sortir de ma cachette.

- Donc tout le monde ici est au courant de ta présence ?

- Oui. Mais ne dis pas que tu me connais. Tu en mourrais. »

John écarquilla les yeux.

« Pardon ? Tu penses qu'ils me tueraient ?!

- Tu n'es pas dans un hôtel comme les autres, John. Il n'est pas prévu que cet endroit ne soit qu'une escale. On te retiendra le plus longtemps possible, et cela veut dire qu'on te tuera si tu souhaites partir. »

Le soldat déglutit. Alors, le groom qui avait louché sur sa goutte de sang, la femme de ménage qui murmurait des inepties au mauvais moment, et la pâleur de son hôtesse, ce n'étaient pas de simples hasards.

« Lestrade est un vampire, Donovan une sorcière et Hudson une morte-vivante ?!

- Et Molly une savante un peu zinzin. Bluebell, le lapin, tu vois ? Il brille dans le noir à cause d'une de ses expériences. »

John partit dans un rire nerveux, puis se leva brusquement pour préparer ses affaires en vitesse.

« Tu fais quoi ? demanda à nouveau la voix grave.

- Je me casse, voilà ce que je fais ! Tu n'imagines tout de même pas que je vais rester ici, en attendant de me faire déchiqueter par ces tarés ? Il n'est pas question que j'attende plus longtemps…

- Ils ne te laisseront pas partir comme ça. Crois-moi.

- Je m'en fous, il faut que j'essaie ! »

En se tournant vers la sortie, son sac rempli à la va-vite à la main, John se figea. Juste devant la porte fermée, en plein dans la lumière, se tenait un homme longiligne au teint blanc comme la neige. Son visage translucide était paré de deux yeux bleu magnifiques, amandés et perçants. Sur sa tête, une chevelure noire emmêlée ondulait sous le soleil. Il ne portait qu'un drap blanc autour de la taille, faisant disparaître ses pieds, et avait la carrure fine, traçait d'un trait, presque féminine. Son allure assurée montrait qu'il ne comptait pas bouger, mais il regardait John d'un air suppliant et inquiet, les yeux plissés agressés par une lumière dont il avait perdu l'habitude. Le soldat était pétrifié d'admiration et de surprise devant l'apparition du merveilleux fantôme, et n'arriva pas à parler avant que l'autre ne lui demande de sa voix profonde et résonnante :

« Laisse-moi t'aider.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda John en s'approchant. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu me veux. Tu pourrais disparaître du jour au lendemain, tu pourrais m'abandonner sans souci. Une goutte sur mon front de népenthès, comme Spirite a versé sur celui de Madame d'Ymbercourt, cette veuve éperdue d'amour pour l'homme qui ne l'aimait pas, et voilà, j'aurai tout oublié. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu n'as pas ce pouvoir ?

- Tout ce qui est dit dans ce livre, aussi beau soit-il, n'est pas vrai. Je ne suis qu'un vulgaire fantôme, pas un esprit. Et je me soucie de toi. »

Lentement, avec hésitation, la forme surnaturelle s'approcha de John et posa une main affectueuse sur son visage.

« Fais-moi confiance. »


End file.
